Into the Night
by livyolife4
Summary: After a night of fighting with Ron and Hermione, Harry needs something to help take his mind off things. Could a strange, beautiful werewolf do the trick? Rated M for sex. :o


This is my first posted story. :3

Hope you enjoy it. :]

**I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR J.K. ROWLING'S WORK. I AM GUM ON THE BOTTOM OF HER CREATIVE, TALENTED, SHOES.

On with the show. :D

* * *

Harry walked through the forest after another row with Ron and Hermione. The long search was getting under their skins and the argument were becoming more hostile. The breeze cooled his boiled blood. Tonight He had come close to actually getting in a physical fight with Ron before Hermione broke it up and Harry left the tent. They were his best friends, but sometimes Harry just couldn't help, but snap at them. He needed some sort of stress relief or something.

He sat on a rock near the river and put his face in his hands to think. His peace was disturbed by a quiet laugh, he head snapped up in response and he instantly took out his the river stood a small girl, she must have been around Harry's age maybe younger.

She had long black hair that feel in waves all the way to her waist. Her face was so lovely it was almost like she wasn't real. She had large dark eyes surrounded by long eyes lashes, her cheeks were red against her darken foreign skin. Her lips gleamed red as they turned into a mischievous smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you." She said in a musical voice. She was only wearing a white slip on dress that revealed her bare shoulders and legs, which Harry found very arousing, though he aimed his wand at her at she walked across the shallow river, gasping and laughing as the water hit her legs. Now that she was closer he saw all along her face and shoulders were covered in familiar scars, that shared the same resemblance to Remus Lupin and that the dress was ripped and stained crimson. Harry stomach turned when he realized it was blood.

_"She's a werewolf." _He immediately turned toward the sky and relaxed a little. The moon shown as a peaceful crescent. He still didn't lower his guard, "Who are you and what do you want?" He said in a demanding voice. She was a little taken back by this, but laughed, "Can't a girl take a walk in the woods at night?" He didn't stir, she sighed, "I'm Anya and I'm no trouble to you." He glared at her ever so slightly, "You're a werewolf." Her cheeks turned darker and she nodded, "Do you work for Greyback?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Oh no, He did this to me though." Harry lowered his wand a bit, she stepped closer and gave him a small smile, "I know who you are," She said nodding toward his scar, "Afraid I'll give away your hiding spot?" He brought his wand back up, She held her hands up, "I'm just joking. You can probably do more harm to me then I can to you." His eyes fell to her stained dress, "It's rabbits blood. I have to eat someway."

Harry sighed and sat back down on the rock, she took that as an invitation and sat cross legged in front of him, "So Harry is it?" He nodded, She smiled, "You're much more handsome then your wanted posters." He gave her a small smile, "Thanks, I guess." She scouted closer, "My whole pack is on your side. All we want is peace." He looked up at her, "There are others?" She nodded, "Most of them have gone to the Dark Side, but they're are a few who are still good." She brushed her hair off her neck. Looking at her bare skin, Harry wanted nothing more then to kiss it. He couldn't help but stare at her uncovered legs and she stretched them out in front of her. Looks like he found his stress relief, "Anya?" He like the way her name sounded in his mouth. "Yes?" He took her hand, she jumped a bit at the contact, but didn't move away, "Thank you." He said rubbing his thumb against her soft warm skin. She brought her hand up to his cheek, "It's been a while since, I've touched anyone." She parted her lips slightly, "I've missed it." Harry couldn't restrain himself, He bent down and kissed her.

She reacted wildly, kissing him back roughly and running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away and gasped, "Sorry." She said covering her mouth. It took Harry a moment to catch his breath, "It's alright." She lowered her hands and bite her lip, "It's instinct, I guess. I can't control it." Harry smiled, "Please don't." He said going in for another kiss this time grabbing her hips and running his tongue along her lips, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Harry straddled her on his lap. She tighten her legs around his waist, pressing him closer, brushing against his erection. "We should slow down." She said in a small, unsure voice.

Harry answered this by sucking at her neck. Her skin gave off a sweet, flowery scent. She moaned softly, the noise sent Harry off the edge. He slide his hands underneath her dress and slide off the thin fabric. She blushed deeply, but kept pulling him closer. He kissed at her breast and unbuttoned his own shirt. She ran her hands along his chest, "Harry..." She said quietly. He laid her down on the soft forest floor, undid his pants, and laid above her in his boxers. He trailed kisses from her lips all the way down to her hips until her stopped at her panties. She gave him the same mischievous smile and nodded. He slide them off and hovered above her. Before he entered in her, he remembered everything. All the people who are after him, all the people who have died protecting him, and all his loved ones that are in danger. He closed his eyes and thrusted into her, letting out everything he's been holding in. She let out a loud cry in pleasure and gripped on to him. Harry continued to penetrate her until they both reached their climaxes and were laying side by side, panting.

"I never thought I would have this." She sighed. Harry turned to her, "Have what?" She put her hands behind her head, "When people find out what I'm like, they don't even want to be near me, let alone touch me." She smiled, "It's just nice." She propped herself up on her elbow, "I mean aren't you afraid, I'm gonna like bite you or something?" He laughed in spite of himself, "Trust me your bites brought me more pleasure then pain." She smiled and bite her lip, "No really, why are you so relaxed around me?" She trailed her hand along his arm. "I know someone like you and He's the most kind, generous man I know." She stopped her trail and looked up with wide eyes, "What's his name?" "Remus Lupin." She nodded, "I'll look for him." He smiled, he knew Lupin would enjoy the company of another tamed werewolf. "Harry? Harry where are you?" Hermione's concerned voice rang through the forest.

Anya stood up and slide on her clothes, "Too bad this won't work out. I had a really good time." She said as she turned away. "Wait!" Harry called out to her as he pulled up his pants. She stopped and turned, he came over to her with his shirt and covered her shoulders. He saw her dress was riping and knew the weather would get colder. "Thank you." She said. Harry leaned down and kiss her cheek, "No thank you." He couldn't help but smile. She stared back across the river, "Will I ever see you again?" He called back. She stopped, seeming to be in thought, for a moment, "Probably not." She laughed as she ran gracefully off into the forest.

Harry returned to the tent to a waiting Hermione. "Where were you? Where did your shirt go?" Hermione bombarded him with questions. Ron just simply raised his eyebrows at him. Harry was about to tell them what happen, but decided against it. "Nothing Hermione, I'm going to bed." Harry laid in his bunk and for the first time in a while he was actually able to relax.


End file.
